The prior art reveals a variety of light emitting devices in combination with loops and clips for attachment to other objects. Examples of such prior art devices include small flashlights integrated into key chains and pendants, amongst others. One drawback of such prior art devices is that the light source is typically oriented with respect to the loop or the clip such that when the light source is suspended by the clip under its own weight, the light source is directed vertically downward.